


commitment

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he'll do it, for her - immortality be damned</p>
            </blockquote>





	commitment

Loke isn’t built for falling in love. Just the word, that _irksome_ four letter word, is enough to send him running for the hills. 

It takes him a while to admit it, but eventually he realises he’s not built for butterflies in the stomach, warm fuzzy feelings coursing through your veins, forehead kisses, and handholding. He’s built for one night stands and weekend trysts and “I’ll call you, maybe”’s, and that’s _OK_. He’s _OK_ with that. It’s not love, but he doesn’t need love. Doesn’t _want_ love.

He thinks he’s had a taste of love before - just once - and, whatever it was, it _breaks_ him. How could it not? He’s an immortal and she was… _not_. 

So now, he’s very careful with all his trysts - he _has_ to be, lest he want a repeat of that particular disaster in the early 1300’s. He’s not strong enough to go through that again. 

Occasionally, he’ll feel someone attempt to chip away at his walls, but he doesn’t have time for that, and that’s his cue to toss them to the curb and move on to the next one. It’s better that way - for _both_ of them.

It always ends in bitter arguments, cruel words, too many tears shed, and the words “ _afraid of commitment’_ thrown angrily in his face. He finds that morbidly ironic because his trysts, ( _fuck_ buddies?) don’t know the half of it.

Aries is worried about him. 

She constantly tells him that what he’s doing isn’t healthy and that he needs to stop punishing himself like this. But she doesn’t understand. _None_ of them understand. He’s the only one _stupid_ enough to have ever fallen in love with a human.

So he builds up his walls and refuses to let anyone in - not properly anyway. For a while, he’s pretty happy living like this. 

He refuses to go through the pain of falling in love again.

 _Absolutely refuses_.

But then _Lucy_ arrives and he can practically _feel_ his carefully erected walls coming tumbling down.

He tries to keep away - lord _knows_ he tries _so hard_ to keep away - but Lucy is like a magnet, and he constantly finds himself drawn to her side. 

He’s a goner from the second she saves him and he _hates_ it. Hates that he _lives_ to see her smile. Hates the way his heart skips a few beats when he hears her laugh. Hates the way his palms get clammy when she pulls him in for a hug. Hates that he finds himself eagerly waiting for her to summon her and when she takes too long to do it, he just does it himself and makes some stupid (and _incredibly_ transparent) excuse for his sudden appearance.

Aries in ecstatic. Aquarius is debating on whether to kill him or not. And even Taurus has declared him his _rival_.

He hates that he’s so _obvious_ and Lucy remains so oblivious. 

Or is she?

He can’t tell if it’s wishful thinking or if it’s _something else_ , but he _swears_ her touches linger on him just a little too long for it to be considered entirely platonic. He’s sure her smiles are just that little bit brighter for him and she says his name with just a _tad_ much enthusiasm when he appears at her side. 

He tries to keep it professional and not let his feelings get in the way, so he re-adopts his playboy persona and makes crass and crude jokes, hoping she won’t see past his facade. 

But then she loses Aquarius and the guild and he doesn’t know _what_ to do. He wants to find Natsu and Gray and Erza and _everyone_ and slap some goddamn sense into them because how _dare_ they leave her at a time like this? 

But then Aqaurius (oh _God,_ this is the first time he’s seen Aquarius cry and he hopes it’s not something he has to see again) mumbles that they don’t know. That Lucy is shouldering the pain all by herself and when Loke hears _that_ , he feels like his heart is going to stop beating. 

He opens his gate without even thinking and barrels into her room, unsurprised to find her curled up on her bed, body wracking with silent tears. 

He’s pulling her into his arms before she even realises he’s in the room, muttering a startled “L-Loke?”

He hushes her and pulls her in closer, not caring that she’s drenches his shirt in snot and tears, and lets her cry. She cries for _hours_  and with each tear shed he feels his heart break over and over again. 

By the time she’s done, his heart resembles a broken vase, pieced together haphazardly with bandages. 

Loke isn’t built for falling in love. He’s spent years avoiding it because he _knows_ that when he falls for someone, he falls _hard._

“Please don’t go,” she mumbles, burying her face in his chest, “I can’t…I can’t…”

She doesn’t need to finish her sentence. He knows what she wants to say and he _knows_ he’s going to grant her, her wish. Because as hard as he tried to avoid it, he’s fallen for her.

He _loves_ her. 

“I won’t leave you,” he mutters, tightening his embrace a little, “I won’t ever leave you.”

And he means it. Immortality be damned. 


End file.
